


What If I Was There

by snotlout



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, RTTE - Fandom
Genre: Dagur Needs A Hug, Death, Dying Dagur, Help Me I Cant Stop Crying, Hiccup Needs A Hug, Hurt Dagur, Hurt/Comfort, sad as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotlout/pseuds/snotlout
Summary: What if Dagur really did die in the trap?What if Hiccup, and only Hiccup was there to comfort him in his last moments?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I decided to try and write this. I hope someone likes it!  
> I listened to Men of Honor by Two Steps From Hell and Thomas Bergerson while writing this, by the way. And if you would like to as well, it would probably add to the sadness. ;-;

Hiccup froze, eyes brimming with shock and pain. He gazed at the waters, chest empty. _Dagur._

"Dagur!" Toothless dove forth, wings beating furiously. He landed clumsily upon floating debris, roaring mournfully. "Toothless, get me closer!"

Toothless obeyed, slipping into the red water and treading close to the body. "Dagur, no, stay with me." Hiccup pleaded, leaning to the side and hauling Dagur onto Toothless' shoulders.

"Get us out of here, bud." Hiccup's heart was twisting inside of him. Dagur lay on his stomach, armor torn, skin bloodied. Hiccup couldn't stop shaking. He didn't dare turn the other boy over yet.

Toothless growled as he lept out of the water, bringing them to the top of a cliff and landing a safe distance from the edge. Hiccup hurried to get off of him, taking Dagur with him. He couldn't help the sob of terror that tore its way from his throat. Dagur wasn't responding. He sat him down onto the grass, as gently as his shaking arms could.

"Dagur, please don't-" Hiccup turned the boy over, tugging him into his lap on the ground. "Dagur, listen to me. Wake up. I'm so... I'm so sorry I didn't listen." He tried to lighten what mood was there. "I'll do better next time." Hiccup smiled, a pained smile.

When Dagur didn't so much as twitch, Hiccup sniffled, pulling him even closer. He was just about to jostle him when he was met by a weak green gaze. "Dagur! Thank the Gods, look at me." Hiccup guided Dagur's gaze by his cheek, fingertips grazing soaked red hair.

Hiccup had never witnessed another man's death, but he would today. It was all his fault. If only he had just listened.

"Hey, buddy. You're gonna make it, I promise. Then we can do better together. Like brothers." Hiccup winced, fighting back a barrage of tears.

Hiccup's chest twinged as Dagur whimpered, turning his head towards the younger viking. "Told you it was a trap." He smirked.

"I know, I know. I know it was."

Movement caught Hiccup's eye, and he looked to the forearm guarding Dagur's stomach. The other boy weakly removed it. It was like a dam breaking. Hiccup gasped as the blood gushed forth, and Dagur grunted in pain. A weakening noise left the boy. No wonder the water was red.

"Dagur..."

"Don't worry. We'll see eachother again." Dagur's usually life filled voice was ebbing away. His breathing was shallow.

"No. I don't want to see you there. Not yet. Valhalla isn't ready for you."

"I think it is, brother." Dagur gave him a level stare, a stare brimming with tears.

Hiccup choked back his sobs, and leaned down close to his brother in arms. He pressed his forehead to his crying brother's brow.

"Please..."

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. For... Everything. I wish- wish I could have done better."

Hiccup was at a lost for words, baring his teeth. He couldn't keep the tears at bay. Oh, Dagur. If only we had listened to you. Hiccup was responsible for this.

When Dagur began to weep, he hushed him. "It's okay, sh... You've done more than better. You saved our lives. You saved mine."

They cried, brows together, until together was no more.

Hiccup held Dagur, until the very end. He soothed his pained cries as best he could. His last few minutes were full of nurturing, something Dagur had never had. Hiccup figured he deserved it.

Even if Dagur didn't figure the same.


End file.
